


Unterberg

by Bythia



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Frodo is Bilbo and Thorin's Child, Gen, M/M, Mostly Canon Comliant, No one knows that Drogo und Primula aren't Frodos parents, Tanslation (of my own work)
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24254815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bythia/pseuds/Bythia
Summary: Als Bilbo in das Auenland zurückkehrt, war der größte Schatz, den er sich bei sich trug, nicht sein 14ter Teil des Goldes aus Erebor. Und als Frodo sich selbst Unterberg nennt zu Beginn seiner eigenen Reise, steckt sehr viel mehr Bedeutung darin, als irgendjemand jemals wissen wird.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshild(hinted)
Kudos: 2





	Unterberg

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Underhill](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22828783) by [Bythia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bythia/pseuds/Bythia). 



> Das passiert, wenn ich Wochen lang nur Geschichten über Bilbo und Thorin lese und dann mit meiner Schwester einen Mittelerde-Filmmarathon mache.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Weder die Charaktere noch irgendetwas aus dieser Welt gehört mir. Ich habe mir all das nur augeliehen, um ein wenig damit zu spielen. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit den Geschichten, für die ich sie ausgeliehen habe. Aber die Worte sind meine, also kopiert sie bitte nicht, um sie als eure auszugeben.

Bilbo saß in seinem liebsten Sessel und starrte tief in Gedanken versunken auf die Eichel in seinen Händen. Es waren viele Jahr vergangen seit dem schicksalshaften Tag am Rande der Schlacht um Erebor. Thorin war gefangen gewesen in seiner Goldkrankheit und Bilbo war in der Verzweiflung darüber versunken, den Zwerg, den er so sehr geliebt hatte, in diesem Zustand zu sehen.

Aber dann war da dieser winzig kleine Moment gewesen, in dem der Nebel sich aus Thorins Augen gelichtet hatte. Bilbo war so voller Hoffnung gewesen, seinen Freund und fast-Geliebten zu sich selbst zurück finden zu sehen, und das alles nur wegen einer unbedeutenden Eichel. Aber dann hatte Dwalin nach seinem König gerufen und ihr Moment war verloren gewesen.

Thorin hatte nie erfahren, was sie in diesem kurzen Moment von Zweisamkeit, Verständnis und Liebe erschaffen hatten. Bilbo hatte es selbst erst herausgefunden, nachdem er schon lange in das Auenland zurückgekehrt war, vollkommen überwältigt von Trauer und Schuld. Er hatte über Monate hinweg nicht einen Gedanken an die Eichel verschwendet, während er im ganzen Auenland seinen Besitztümern hinterher gejagt war. Es war fast ein Jahr nach Thorins Tod, als Bilbo die Eichel in seine seinem Gepäck gefunden hatte und er erinnerte sich so genau an seine Überraschung, seinen Schock darüber, sie vor Lebenskraft geradezu vibrieren zu sehen.

Für Hobbits gab es zwei Wege, ein Kind zu erschaffen. Der erste benötigte einen Mann und eine Frau und die Frau würde das Kind für fast ein Jahr unter ihrem Herzen tragen. Der zweite Weg konnte von jeder Zusammensetzung von Hobbitpaaren gewählt werden. Sie würden ein Saatkorn aus ihre Ergebenheit und Liebe zueinander und dem neuen Leben erschaffen. Sie würden dieses Saatkorn in ihrem Garten pflanzen und es bedurfte einer Menge Pflege und den Setzling wachsen zu lassen, in dessen Wurzeln das Kind heranwachsen würde. Es konnte zwischen drei bis zu fünf Jahren dauern, ehe das Kind die Erde verließ, aus der es geboren wurde.

Bilbo hatte nicht gewusst, dass nur eines der beiden Elternteile ein Hobbit sein musste, ganz besonders da weder er noch Thorin in diesem Moment oder sonst irgendwann auf ihrer Reise auch nur im entferntesten an ein Kind gedacht hatten. Für lange Zeit hatte Bilbo darüber gegrübelt, wie sie diese Saat hatten erschaffen hatten, besonders eine so vor Leben strotzende Saat. Es war keine einfache Aufgabe, ein erdgeborenes Kind zu erschaffen, nichts was man einfach spontan entscheiden und erschaffen konnte.

Aber er würde niemals eine Antwort auf diese Frage bekommen und er hatte vor langer Zeit entscheide nicht über die Möglichkeiten nachdenken, die diese Saat eröffnen konnte. Er würde sie niemals pflanzen – konnte das niemals tun. Allein sie anzusehen tat so sehr weh, dass er den Gedanken Thorins und sein Kind allein groß zu ziehen nicht ertragen konnte. Also hatte Bilbo eine kleine Truhe für die Eichel gebaut, die in seit dem den vergangenen Jahren in einem Regal in seinem Schlafzimmer gestanden hatte.

Es war eine harte Entscheidung gewesen, die Eichel an diesem Morgen aus ihrer Truhe zu nehmen. Und es war eine noch sehr viel schwerwiegendere Entscheidung, über der er jetzt brütete. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dieses Kind tatsächlich ins Leben zu bringen, aber es war solche eine Verschwendung von Leben, es nicht zu tun. Und dann waren da sein Cousin Drogo und dessen Frau Primula, die sich so sehr ein Kind wünschten, nur ein einziges Kind, und denen dieser Traum nicht gewährt wurde.

Zwei Mal hatte Primula bereits ein Kind in einer Frühgeburt verloren und einmal während der Geburt, und letztes hatte ihr die Möglichkeit genommen, noch einmal ein Kind in sich zu tragen. Die Trauer über ihre verlorenen Kinder machte es ihnen unmöglich, eine Saat zu erschaffen, und es konnten noch Jahre vergehen, ehe sie die Kraft finden würden, ein erdgeborenes Kind zu erschaffen.

Und hier saß Bilbo mit einem Saatkorn, das nur so vor Leben strotzte und das er nie geplant hatte, zu pflanzen.

Bilbo hatte seine Entscheidung getroffen und es erfüllt sein Herz mit Leichtigkeit und Liebe. Aber selbst Tage später konnte er sich nicht dazu überwinden, Drogo und Primula von seinem Saatkorn zu erzählen. Er würde all seine Recht als Vater abgeben müssen, aber er wusste auch, dass es keinen anderen Weg gab, seinem Kind das Leben zu schenken. Dennoch war es ein schwerer Schritt.

Jeden Tag seit er seine Entscheidung getroffen hatte, besuchte Bilbo seinen Cousin zum Mittag- oder Abendessen. Und jeden Tag versprach er sich selbst, seiner Entscheidung Taten folgen zu lassen. Und jeden Tag scheiterte er an diesem Vorhaben.

„Du warst sehr still in der letzten Woche, Bilbo. Ist alles in Ordnung?“, fragte Drogo eines Tages, nachdem sie den Tisch abgeräumt hatten und nur noch ein Kuchen und ein paar Kekse zwischen ihnen auf der Holzplatte lagen.

Bilbo sah zu seinem Cousin auf und atmete tief ein. „Ich weiß, wie sehr ihr beide euch ein Kind wünscht. Und ich würde euch liebend gern helfen.“ Ehe Drogo oder Primula etwas sagen konnte, nahm Bilbo die Eichel aus seiner Brusttasche und legte sie auf den Tisch.

Drogo starrte darauf, offenbar unfähig zu verstehen, was er sah. Aber Primula schnappte erschrocken nach Luft. „Das ist ein Saatkorn, Bilbo!“

Bilbo musste gegen seinen Willen schmunzeln. „Ich weiß. Ich war daran beteiligt, es zu erschaffen, weißt du?“

„Wer ist der andere Elternteil?“, fragte Drogo.

„Das ist nicht … Er ist tot.“ Unter dem Tisch verschränkte Bilbo die Finger seine Hände miteinander, damit ihr Zittern sich nicht auf seinen ganzen Körper übertragen würde. „Ich könnte dieses Saatkorn niemals pflanzen, könnte dieses Kind niemals aufziehen. Nicht allein. Es wäre zu schmerzhaft. Aber es ist nicht fair, es nicht zu pflanzen. Und es ist nicht fair, dass euch ein Kind verwehrt bleibt.“

„Du willst, dass wir dein Kind als unseres annehmen“, sagte Primula leise.

„Ja.“ Bilbo seufzte. „Ich wäre unendlich glücklich darüber euch allen dreien diese Chance geben zu können.“

„Ich muss wissen, wer der andere Vater ist.“ Drogo hatte seinen Blick nicht für einen Moment von dem Saatkorn genommen, seit Bilbo es auf den Tisch gelegt hatte.

Bilbo zögerte nur einen kurzen Moment. „Thorin“, antwortete er schließlich. „Er starb nur Stunden nachdem…“

„Das ist einer deiner Zwerge.“

„Ja.“ Bilbo räusperte sich. „Er ist der einzige der Zwerge, den ich tatsächlich hätte mein eigen nennen wollen.“ Stattdessen hatte er ihn beerdigt, bevor sie auch nur darüber hatten sprechen können, was sie zueinander waren.

„Also wird dieses Kind halb Zwerg sein“, sagte Drogo zweifelnd.

Bilbo schüttelte den Kopf. „Das glaube ich nicht. Ein Zwerg könnte nicht erdgeboren sein. Ich denke nicht, dass es besonders herausstechen wird, was der andere Vater dieses Kindes war.“

„Oh Bilbo.“ Primula zitterte und Tränen rannen über ihre Wangen. „Bist du dir sicher, dass du das tun willst? Du würdest nicht nur dein Kind an uns abtreten, du würdest auch eine Menge Zeit und Pflege dafür opfern in den nächsten Jahren. Ohne deine Anwesenheit würde dieses Saatkorn niemals in unserem Garten gedeihen.“

„Ich weiß.“ Bob nickte und lächelte zusichernd. „Ich opfere gar nichts, meine liebe Primula. Ich schenke euch die Chance, nach der ich selbst niemals gefragt habe. Und ich schenke meinem Kind die Chance, die ich ihm niemals selbst gewähren könnte.“

„Wir…“ Drogo räusperte sich und Bilbo konnte die Tränen in seinen Augen sehen, denen er nicht so einfach freien Lauf lassen konnte wie seine Frau. „Wir sind dir sehr dankbar für dein Angebot. Aber … wir müssen darüber sprechen. Das ist nichts, was wir einfach spontan entscheiden können.“

Bilbo lächelte. „Ich weiß.“ Er war unendlich erleichtert. Er wusste, dass sie nicht Nein sagen würden und er würde ihnen alle Zeit der Welt geben, um zu ihrer Entscheidung zu kommen.

Was folgte, waren vier sehr aufregende und erschöpfende Jahre. In diesen vier Jahren drehte sich Bilbos ganze Existenz einzig und allein um Drogo und Primula. Den größten Teil eines jeden Tages verbrachte Bilbo im Garten seines Cousins, pflegte dort den langsam wachsenden Setzling und das Kind, das in dessen Wurzel wuchs. Diese Aufgabe mussten die Eltern übernehmen, die das Saatkorn erschaffen hatten, andernfalls würde der Setzling verkümmern und sterben. Primula und Drogo waren in jedem einzelnen Moment an seiner Seite, kümmerten sich um den Setzling und um Bilbo, der in einer vollkommen neuen Art mit seiner Trauer um Thorin konfrontiert wurde.

Der kleine Junge entschied sich dazu, genau an Bilbos 78ten Geburtstag aus der Erde zu kommen, fast siebenundzwanzig Jahre nach Thorins Tod, und Bilbo trat mehrere Schritte zurück aus dem Leben des Kindes. Er war ein Onkel für den kleinen Jungen, dem Primula und Drogo den Namen Frodo gaben. Es war alles, was Bilbo sich jemals hätte erträumen können.

Es war das einzig richtige, das hätte passieren können, um Frodo die Chance zu geben zu leben und zu lachen und die Welt zu entdecken. Und Bilbo behielt Recht, es gab nichts, was seine zwergische Herkunft zeigt, abgesehen von Thorins blauen Augen, die Bilbo jedes Mal ein wenig das Herz brachen, wenn sein Neffe zu ihm aufsah.

Eine Tragödie riss die Familie auseinander, als Frodo zwölf war. Selbst Jahre später hatte Bilbo nicht den Hauch eine Ahnung, warum Drogo und Primula zu dieser Boottour aufgebrochen waren, die ihre Leben gekostet hatte. Für lange Zeit war er wütend über ihr unvorsichtiges Verhalten und ihre Bereitschaft, ihr Kind allein zurück zu lassen. Und er konnte diese Wut nicht einmal in einer vernünftigen Weise verarbeiten, weil er über Monate hinweg um das Sorgerecht für seinen Neffen kämpfen musste.

Es war nur einen Monat, nachdem Bilbo endlich in der Lage gewesen war, Frodo endgültig nach Beutelsend zu holen und ihn sein neues Zimmer wählen zu lassen, als er seinen Neffen eines morgens weinend in dessen Bett fand.

Bilbo setzte sich zu ihm auf die Bettkante und strich sanft über den dunklen Haarschopf. „Oh Frodo! Ich vermisse sie auch, weißt du? Du musst weder deine Trauer noch deine Tränen vor mir verbergen!“

Frodo bewegte sich leicht, bis seine blauen Augen durch einen Spalt zwischen Decke und Kissen zu ihm hinauf spähen konnte. „Ich vermisse sie schrecklich. A-Aber das ist nicht … ich w-will heute nicht nach draußen gehen, Onkel Bilbo. Können wir nicht hier bleiben? Heute? Oder für immer?“

„Die Langeweile würde unerträglich werden, wenn wir so lange hier bleiben. Und uns würde das Essen innerhalb von Tagen ausgehen, so viel wie du davon verschlingst“, erwiderte Bilbo neckend. „Was ist los? Was ist da draußen, dass dich so verzweifeln lässt?“

Frodo holte tief Luft und wich seinem Blick aus. „Lotho“, murmelte er.

„Lotho Sackheim-Beutlin? Was hat er getan, mein Junge?“ Bilbo runzelte irritiert die Stirn. „Ich weiß, dass er ein kleiner Taugenichts ist, und bei seiner Mutter ist das wirklich für niemanden eine Überraschung. Aber mir war nicht einmal bewusst, dass du überhaupt Zeit mit ihm verbringst.“  
Der Deckenberg bebte leicht und Bilbo vermutete, dass Frodo in seinem Versteck zu zittern begonnen hatte. „Er hat mir gesagt, dass meine Eltern sterben wollten. Er hat gesagt, dass sie sich dafür geschämt haben, wie ich in ihr Leben gekommen bin. Und dass ich niemals den Dreck meiner Geburt aus meinen Locken bekäme.“

In Bilbo keimte Wut auf über Lotho und seine Eltern. „Erdgeboren zu sein ist weit davon entfernt, eine Schande zu sein.“

Der kleine Hobbit seufzte. „Ich weiß. Die Lehrer sagen, es braucht viel mehr Ergebenheit und Liebe von den Eltern für eine Erdgeburt. Und die Lehrer sagen … es hätten Jahre über Jahre vergehen sollen, um ein erdgeborenes Kind zu erschaffen. Also hat Lotho ja vielleicht recht, wenn er sagt, meine Eltern hätten betrogen.“

„Lotho versucht dir weh zu tun, weil er und besonders seine Eltern eifersüchtig sind. Sie dachten, Beutelsend und alles andere, was ich besitze, würde eines Tages ihres sein. Jetzt wo du hier lebst, kann niemand mehr daran zweifeln, dass du mein Erbe bist und dass du all die Dinge bekommen wirst, die sie begehren“, erklärte Bilbo leise.

„Du kannst nicht gehen!“, rief Frodo in Panik und schob die Decke zur Seite, um nach seinem Onkel zu greifen. „Du darfst mich nicht auch noch allein lassen!“

Bilbo lachte leise. „Ich gehe in nächster Zeit nirgendwo hin, mein lieber Frodo. Ich spreche von einer Zeit, die noch viele Jahrzehnte entfernt ist.“

Er konnte nur hoffen, dass das tatsächlich die Wahrheit war. Mit neunzig Jahren begann er für einen Hobbit ein stolzes Alter zu erreichen, auch wenn er sein Alter kaum spürte. Er hoffte mit allem, was er hatte, dass er noch immer für Frodo da sein konnte, wenn dieser seine Volljährigkeit feiern würde. Und wäre das nicht ein fantastisch Fest für Frodos 33ten und seinen 111ten Geburtstag?

„Nur weil er mir weh tun will, heißt das nicht, dass er nicht trotzdem Recht haben kann“, murmelte Frodo.

Bilbo seufzte tief. „Ich verspreche dir, deine Eltern haben nichts unverzeihliches getan. Sie haben sich von ganzem Herzen ein Kind gewünscht und dieser Wunsch wurde ihnen gewehrt.“

„Woher willst du das wissen?“, fragte Frodo skeptisch.

„Weil ich sie auf jedem einzelnen Schritt begleitet habe.“ Bilbo legte sich neben seinen Neffen und zog ihn samt Decke in seine Arme. „Erinnerst du dich an meine Geschichten über mein Abenteuer und die Zwerge? Und an Thorin?“

Frodo nickte. Bilbo konnte es nicht sehen, aber er spürte die Bewegung des kleinen Kopfes gegen seine Brust. „Was hat das mit meinen Eltern zu tun?“

„Alles“, antwortete Bilbo bedeutungsschwer. „Als wir in Beorns Garten waren, habe ich eine Eichel gefunden. Und ich habe sie in meiner Tasche bei mir getragen, durch Düsterwald und über den Langen See hinweg und bis hinein in den Einsamen Berg. Und als wir dort waren und Thorin in seiner Goldkrankheit gefangen war, da gab es einen winzig kleinen Moment, in dem er wieder zu Sinnen kam. Ich weiß nicht, wie es passieren konnte, aber in diesem Moment haben wir aus dieser Eichel ein Saatkorn erschaffen.“

Frodo schnappte nach Luft. „Mich?“

„Später solltest du aus diesem Saatkorn wachsen“, bestätigte Bilbo. Es war faszinierend, dass Forod nicht einmal in Frage stellte, wie ein Hobbit und ein Zwerg das bewerkstelligt haben konnten. „Aber das war viele Jahre später. Zuerst starb Thorin und ich kam zurück ins Auenland. Für lange Zeit war ich überzeugt, dieses Saatkorn niemals zu pflanzen. Ich wollte dieses Kind nicht allein aufziehen, weißt du? Und dann kam die Zeit, in der deine Eltern so sehr darüber verzweifelten, dass ihnen ihr Kinderwunsch verwehrt blieb. Und ich hatte die Möglichkeit, ihnen zu helfen. Es war die allerbeste Entscheidung, die ich je hätte treffen können.“

„Ich bin dein Sohn“, stellte Frodo ungläubig fest. „Ich bin dein und Thorin Eichenschilds Sohn.“

„Nein“, erwiderte Bilbo. „Du bist der Sohn von Drogo und Primula und mein geliebter Neffe. Du wärst niemals als mein Sohn geboren worden, nicht nachdem Thorin gestorben war.“

„Aber…“

„Sind Daisys Eltern weniger ihre Eltern, nur weile ihre leiblichen Eltern nicht für sie da sein konnten?“, fragte Bilbo.

Frodo seufzte. „Nein.“

„Also, Drogo und Primula werden für den Rest deines Lebens deine Eltern bleiben“, sagte Bilbo. „Es gibt nichts, was das ändern könnte, nur weil sie nicht länger hier sind oder weil es nicht ihr Saatkorn war, aus dem du gewachsen bist.“

„Du wolltest mich nicht allein großziehen und nun musst du es doch tun“, sagte Frodo niedergeschlagen.

„So sieht es aus. Aber es sind zwei sehr unterschiedliche Dinge, dich als meinen Sohn großzuziehen oder dich als meinen Neffen allein großzuziehen. Und … ich hätte es niemals allein fertig gebracht, dein Saatkorn zu pflanzen. Diese Jahre in der Erde kosten die Eltern sehr viel Kraft. Hätte ich es allein versucht, wärst du vermutlich nie kräftig genug gewesen, aus der Erde zu kommen.“

Als Kind hatte Frodo sich gewünscht, mit seinem Onkel – seinem leiblichen Vater, wie er später gelernt hatte – nach Abenteuern zu suchen. Bilbos Geschichten über sein Abenteuer und seine Freundschaft mit den Zwergen hatten so fantastisch geklungen. Für lange Zeit hatte Frodo von Bilbos Reise geträumt, ganz besonders nachdem er erfahren hatte, dass Bilbo und Thorin seine leiblichen Väter waren.

Auf den ersten Metern seines eigenen Abenteuers war sich Frodo nicht mehr so sicher, ob das wirklich eine so fabelhafte Idee war. Nicht zu wissen was vor ihm lag war angsteinflößend. Und während Onkel Bilbo aus freien Stücken entschieden hatte, Thorin und den anderen Zwergen zu folgen – auch wenn er allen versuchte weiszumachen, dass es einzig und allein Gandalfs Schuld war – hatte Frodo keine andere Wahl, als das Auenland zu verlassen. Und auch wenn das Ziel Imladris war als er die ersten Schritte außerhalb des Auenlandes hinter sich brachte, vermutete Frodo, dass das letzte Heimelige Haus nur das erste Ziel auf einer sehr viel längeren Reise sein würde.

Als der Wirt des Tanzende Ponys ihn nach seinem Namen fragte, zögerte Frodo. Er konnte ihm freilich nicht seinen richtigen Namen nennen, aber er hatte über keine Alternative nachgedacht. Und während er schweigend zu dem Mann hinauf starrte, dachte er an Bilbo und Thorin, den Vater, den er niemals hatte kennen lernen können und der niemals erfahren hatte, dass er einen Sohn hatte. Er konnte natürlich keinen Berg sein eigenen Nennen, aber Beutelsend kam nah genug daran. Und so erwiderte er in Erinnerung an seinen Vater, den König unter dem Berg: „Unterberg.“


End file.
